How to Respect Your Shy Wife
by Kisa The Author
Summary: Inilah cara mereka menghadapi istri-istri mereka yang malu tapi mau. /CharaxOC/Chapter 3: KiseKina /to: Yuzu Yukihira
1. Chapter 1 KuroShiro

**How to Respect Your Shy Wife**

**Kuroko Tetsuya x Shirou Tetsuya**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**A/N: sudah sekian lama aku ngga bikin fict mesum seperti ini. Kalian tahu? Kata-kata senpaiku yang dulu fujoshi itu benar, awalnya suka yang humu-humu dan berakhir menjadi suka yang hentai ikkeh-ikkeh. Yaa, daripada banyak curhat bagaimana kalau kita intip pasangan imut buatanku kali ini? Untuk versi remajanya bisa kalian baca di fict yang satu lagi yang berjudul 'Beautiful Word', oke? Nah, siapkan tisu kalian dan mulailah banjir darah, huahahahahahaha XD**

**Warning: typo(s), OC, OOC, I don't take any advantage by this fanfiction**

Malam telah tiba, aku sedang mencuci piring di dapur setelah makan malam tadi. Dan terlihat di seberangku ada sosok pria yang sekarang menjadi pasangan hidup alias suamiku sedang bersantai bersama anjingnya bernama Nigou. Anjing bertipe husky itu menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya teratur diiringi dengan elusan lembut di leher dan punggungnya oleh pria surai biru muda di sampingnya.

Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri ya? Namaku Shirou Tetsuya dan suamiku Kuroko Tetsuya, kami baru saja menikah enam bulan yang lalu tepat kami mendapat pekerjaan tetap sebagai pengurus TK yang tak jauh dari rumah. Namun, aku juga punya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai penulis novel remaja. Sebenarnya, namaku bisa saja berubah marga menjadi 'Kuroko', namun karena nama kecil kami juga sama terpaksa nama'Tetsuya' menjadi nama marga kami.

Kembali ke realita, sampai mana tadi? Oh ya, aku baru saja selesai mencuci piring makan kami dan beranjak menuju ruang tengah dimana Kuroko berada. Saat aku berada di sisinya, ia mengadah padaku dan segera menggeser duduknya. "Kemarilah, sayang,"ucapnya lembut.

Sontak saja jantungku berdebar ketika mendengar kata 'sayang' keluar dari mulutnya. Padahal sudah enam bulan menikah, tapi aku masih belum biasa dengan kata-kata manis seperti ini. Aku hanya menggangguk kaku dan duduk berdempet dengannya. Aku langsung menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya dengan nyaman dan tangan besarnya langsung mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Lelah?"tanyanya.

"Un...sedikit,"jawabku singkat. "Tapi langsung hilang setelah kamu mengusap kepalaku, Kuroko,"lanjutku dengan nada lega. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengecup kepalaku yang bersurai krim lembut.

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih sudah membantuku hari ini, Shirou,"ucapnya sambil mengusap pelan pundakku dan sedikit memijitnya hingga membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Umm...aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sama-sama,"ucapku sambil menggeleng pelan.

Aku suka disaat-saat seperti ini, suasananya begitu hangat dan tenang hingga membuatku betah dengannya. Sama seperti saat kami masih dalam status pacaran, kami saling menghangatkan hati satu sama lain. Disaat aku sedang terpuruk dia ada untukku, begitu juga ketika dia sedang terpuruk aku ada untuk dia. Yah, kepekaan hati kami begitu kuat hingga kata-kata cinta hampir tak bisa diungkapkan jika saat itu Kuroko tidak mengatakannya duluan. Dan aku sangat senang hingga air mataku jatuh tak terbendung. Hingga akhirnya, kami pun menikah pada waktu musim gugur.

Setelahnya, kami pun menjalani hari-hari di taman anak-anak dengan bermain,belajar, dan lain-lain. Disitu aku bisa mendapat pelajaran bagaimana mendidik anakku nanti.

Namun masalahnya, aku terlalu pemalu untuk meminta berhubungan dengan Kuroko. Karena itu terlalu memalukan untukku. Tapi, kalau Kuroko yang meminta langsung aku juga takut kalau aku belum siap. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini?

"Shirou? Shirou?"

"Eh?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat tangan suamiku mengguncangku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya. "Ada apa?"tanyaku.

"Justru aku yang harus bertanya begitu. Kamu melamunkan apa lagi kali ini?"tanyanya balik.

"Ah...oh...itu..."

Aku terdiam. Lalu wajahku merona, "Ahh iya...aku teringat kalau Yosuke-kun bercerita kalau ia akan punya adik lagi. Iya, itu dia! Ahahaha, mengingat wajah polosnya aku jadi melamun tadi. Hehehehe,"cengirku bohong.

Kuroko terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum hingga membuatku bingung. Aku menatapnya penuh tanya hingga ia mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Dari ceritamu, kamu kode ke aku untuk punya anak segera kan?"tanyanya dengan senyum percaya diri.

SKAKMAT. Aku langsung merona hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Aaaa...i-i-i-itu..."

"Aku tidak akan memaksa kok. Kalau kamu belum siap aku tetap akan menunggu hingga kamu siap,"ujarnya ringan.

"Eh? Benarkah?"tanyaku tidak yakin.

Ia menggangguk sebagai jawaban. Lalu, ia menyibak poniku dan mencium dahiku sayang. "Tenanglah, aku santai saja kok. Nah, ayo kita tidur,"ucapnya. Ia raih tanganku dan beranjak menuju kamar dengan mematikan lampu seluruh ruangan sebelumnya.

Meski ia berkata begitu, aku jadi merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melayaninya. Kenapa aku jadi merasa tidak berguna seperti ini? Kalau sampai kami tidak melakukan hubungan, aku takut kalau nanti kami...cerai.

Tidak. Aku tidak mau itu!

"Kuroko,"panggilku.

Ia menloeh ke arahku setelah kami masuk ke kamar. "Ada apa?"tanyanya balik.

"Um...anu,...tidak apa-apa kalau...kalau kamu yang meminta untuk melakukan 'itu' malam ini,"ujarku gugup.

"Eh?"

"Anu...selama ini aku hanya pasif menunggumu untuk meminta langsung berhubungan denganku. Tapi, kamu tahu kan kalau dulu aku pernah trauma dengan hal ini? Jadi..."

Ia masih diam dan aku mengambil jeda.

"...malam ini boleh saja kamu melakukannya,"ucapku pada akhirnya.

Setelah aku berbicara, aku merasa tanganku ditarik olehnya dan menuntunku untuk duduk di tepi kasur. "Kuroko?"

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga selama ini merasa sungkan bila harus meminta padamu karena aku tahu dari wajahmu pasti belum siap menerima semuanya. Jadi, jangan paksakan dirimu, sayang,"ujarnya sambil menyentuh wajahku.

"Tidak. Bukan itu. Aku hanya ingin melayanimu, memuaskanmu, dan menjadikan aku milikmu. Kumohon, Kuroko..."isakku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan menempelkan dahi kami. "Kamu yakin?"tanyanya.

Aku menatap matanya yang penuh kesungguhan dimana ia tak ingin menyakitiku kala kami melakukannya di ranjang nanti. Aku mengannguk pelan dan langsung disambut dengan senyumannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Jadi..."

"..."

Kami bertatapan lama sebelum akhirnya ia menyentuhku.

.

.

.

.

Dalam keadaan tanpa busana, kami bergelung dibalik selimut yang tebal dimana kami berciuman panas hingga keringat bercucuran meski pendingin ruangan menyala. Aku mendesah pelan ketika lidahnya bermain dengan lidahku dan sesekali ia mencium bibir atas dan bawahku secara bergantian. Aku tak tahu kalau ia ternyata seorang kisser yang handal hingga aku tak mampu menyeimbanginya.

"Haa...ah...Kuroko..."desahku ketika ia mencium pipiku dan berbisik di telingaku.

"Bibirmu manis, sayang. Aku suka,"bisiknya dengan sensual.

Ia menggodaku dengan membuat wajahku merona berat. Ia menjilat telingaku dan berhasil memancing desahanku keluar. "Kuroko, geli...ah!"

Ciumannya turun hingga leher dan bahuku. Ia cukup lama bermain disana sebelum akhirnya ia turun ke belahan payudaraku. "Dadamu mungil, sayang. Lihat bagaimana aku menyentuhnya,"godanya sambil memeras payudaraku tiba-tiba.

"Hyah! Kuroko, jangan...ah! ge-gelii!"jeritku.

Meski aku berkata tidak, tubuhku berkata iya. Iya karena aku menikmati sentuhannya dimana ia memijat payudaraku dengan lembut dan sensual. Rasanya daerah kewanitaanku jadi gatal entah kenapa. Kuroko mencium diantara payudaraku, lalu menjilat puting kiriku sebelum akhirnya ia mengulumnya di dalam mulut basahnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya tetap memijat payudara kananku. Melihatnya saja aku malu sekali hingga aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah lain.

"Kuroko...ah...haah...itu...hnnnh!"

"Kenapa? Apa terasa nyaman?"tanyanya sambil kembali mengulum putingku secara bergantian.

"Ummh...ha...tidak...haa...tahu...hnn..."

"Tidak tahu artinya iya. Kau merasa nyaman, sayang. Biar kuberikan lebih,"ujarnya.

Tangannya yang satu bebas perlahan menuju ke bawah tubuhku. Ia mengusap-usap perutku hingga akhirnya ia menyentuh daerah 'terlarang' itu.

"Tunggu...apa yang...ah! Kuroko!"jeritku saat merasakan sentuhan aneh dibawahku.

"Rileks, sayang. Pejamkan matamu dan rasakan saja,"bisiknya dengan suara berat.

Jemarinya memijat lembut kewanitaanku dan sampai ia menyentuh klitoris milkku barulah tubuhku mengejang hebat.

"Ha...ah, ah! Kuroko! Jangan...disana...hhnnn, nggh! Hah!"desahku tak karuan.

Pijatannya semakin lama semakin cepat ditambah dengan kerasnya desahanku. Aku merasa kini Kuroko sedang tersenyum ketika ia berhasil memancing desahan kerasku. Dasar mesum!

Aku ingin sekali membalasnya, namun tiba-tiba tangan kananku ditarik olehnya dan menuntunnya ke bawahku. Tidak, tepatnya bawah miliknya. Oh, ini buruk.

"Sayang,...ngghh, tolong bantu aku juga. Disini,"bisiknya sambil menuntun tanganku untuk memegang miliknya.

"Hiii! Tapi...Kuroko-"

"Tenanglah, aku ingin kau juga menyentuhnya, sayang. Seperti aku menyentuhmu sekarang,oke?"bisiknya lagi.

Aku hanya bisa mengiyakan sambil menyentuh batang kejantanannya. Seumur hidup baru kali ini aku menyentuh kejantanan laki-laki dan Kuroko adalah orang pertama yang kusentuh setelah menikah. Aku memijat pelan miliknya sambil menahan hasrat sensual yang terus menguar kala sentuhannya padaku makin kuat.

"Hhh...Shirou...ah...yah, begitu sayang...terusshh...hhh..."desahnya di samping telingaku.

Aku dapat merasakan bahwa diriku sebentar lagi klimaks dan nafasku tercekat disaat klimaks itu mulai datang. Tanganku bergetar memijat kejantanan Kuroko yang sudah mengeras dan ujungnya mengeluarkan cairan lengket.

"Hhh...Kuroko...aku...akan keluar...hhhh!"desahku.

Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan tangannya dariku dan begitu juga aku. Aku sudah tidak tahan, aku ingin ia di dalamku!

"Aku akan masuk dan kita keluar bersama,"bisiknya sambil mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk memasukiku. Aku mengalungkan kedua lenganku dilehernya dan melebarkan kakiku agar bisa membuka jalan untuknya. Kemudian, aku merasakan ada benda yang tumpul menyentuh liangku.

"Uhh...Kuro-"

"Aku masuk ya, sayang. Bersiaplah..."abanya untukku.

Aku mengangguk tanda siap. "Rileks..."bisiknya.

Ujung benda itu mulai bergerak masuk ke dalamku perlahan. Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku agar tidak terlalu tegang saat ia memasukiku. Deru nafasnya kembali terdengar, kali ini makin berat. Aku yakin ia pasti menahan dirinya agar tidak langsung menusukku secara tiba-tiba.

"Eeengghh...haa...sedikit lagi...masuk...haaa,"desahku saat aku merasakan puncak dari pertahananku akan runtuh.

"Umh...bertahanlah, sayang. Satu...dua..."

"Engh! Ah!"jeritku.

Akhirnya pertahananku pun berhasil dihancurkan olehnya dan benda milik Kuroko sudah tertanam sempurna di dalamku. Perutku jadi terasa penuh karenanya. Namun, ada rasa sakit yang menjalar di liang pertahanan yang baru saja hancur tadi dan sepertinya mengeluarkan darah.

"Shirou, kamu tidak apa? Sakit?"tanya Kuroko khawatir padaku. Ia bahkan sampai mengusap-usap punggungku agar kembali rileks.

"Ahh...nn...sakit..."isakku sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Kita sudahi saja ya,"

"Jangan!"sergahku."Aku ingin kamu keluar di dalamku. Kamu janji kan?"pintaku.

"Tapi, kamu kesakitan kan? Aku tak ingin menyakitimu,"balasnya.

"Tidak, jangan. Jangan berhenti. Lanjutkan saja, aku yakin sakitnya akan hilang,"ucapku meyakinkan.

Kuroko terdiam sesaat sambil menatapku iba. Lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah akan kulakukan. Jadi bertahanlah,"ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk tanda setuju. Ia mencium bibirku sesaat sebelum ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengeluar-masukkan miliknya perlahan di dalamku sambil menahan rasa sakit karena terjepit di dalam. Aku yang awalnya meringis akhirnya mendesah keenakan.

"Uhm...ha...Kuroko...ha..."desahku.

"Bagaimana? Sudah mulai nyaman?"tanyanya masih menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Ah...ya...hhh...sudah mulai...enakan..."jawabku.

Ia tersenyum lalu dengan jahilnya ia mengeluarkan seluruh kejantanan miliknya, lalu dalam sekali hentakan ia memasukkannya lagi dengan cepat. "Ah!"jeritku makin mengeratkan rangkulanku di lehernya.

"Ternyata kamu mesum juga ya, sayang. Mau kuberikan lebih?"godanya di telingaku.

"Kuroko! Jangan menggodaku! Ah! Jangan!"balasku kesal sambil terus mendesah ketika miliknya menusuk dalam liangku.

Uhh...sialan, ini enak sekali. Aku jadi ingin keluar sekarang. Namun, sepertinya Kuroko juga akan keluar tak lama lagi. Kecepatan keluar-masuknya makin cepat dan kami merasa akan masuk klimaks.

"Ah, ah, ah!Kuroko! aku...aku...mau...aaaah!"racauku makin keras.

"Kita...keluar...ber...sama..."

"Hnn!"

Kami pun klimaks bersamaan dengan Kuroko mengeluarkan spermanya di dalamku dan aku memeluknya erat disaat terakhir. Nafasku tersengal-sengal begiu juga dengannya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disampingku setelah ia mengeluarkan miliknya dariku.

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyanya masih dalam rengkuhanku.

"Un...tidak apa-apa kok,"jawabku.

Ia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk menatapku, lalu ia menciumku dengan lembut. Aku membalasnya dan menarik wajahnya agar memperdalam ciuman kami. Kami berciuman cukup lama sebelum akhirnya saling melepaskan karena kehabisan nafas.

"Seks hari ini menyenangkan. Terima kasih, sayang,"bisiknya di samping telingaku.

"Ya, terima kasih juga untukmu,"balasku.

"Aku tahu kalau kamu perawan. Jadi maaf kalau aku agak kasar tadi,"ucapnya.

"Tidak juga, justru kamu membuatnya lebih baik setelahnya. Terima kasih,"

Aku tersenyum padanya dan mencium keningnya, lalu menidurkannya diatas lenganku. "Nah, selamat tidur,"bisikku.

**To Be Continued...**

**a/n: mungkin selanjutnya Yuna dan Akashi nih. Bagaimana Yuna? Siap buat ikkeh-ikkeh kimochi? XD**


	2. Chapter 2 AkaYuna

"Ahh...mm...Sei...nggh!"

"Bertahanlah, Yuna. Kau masih harus melakukan hal lain loh,"

"Tapi...aku...khhh...ah!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau berhenti sebelum aku klimaks, sayang"

Kuroko no Basuke

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

How to Respect Your Shy Wife

Disclaimer: Kisa The Author

Warning: for Adult only, typo(s), I don't take any advantage by this fanfiction

AkaYuna

Malam telah larut, Yuna duduk termenung di meja kerja dengan laptop kecil yang masih menyala. Layar yang mendominasi warna putih dengan serangkaian kata-kata kecil terpampang di depannya. Kepalanya cukup pening setelah seharian bekerja dan mengetik naskah novel terbarunya. Dengan udara dingin dari pendingin ruangan cukup membuat bulu kuduknya merinding dan ia mendekapkan dirinya untuk menghangatkan dirinya sendiri.

Musim panas baru saja mulai, namun keadaan ruangan sungguh dingin dengan pendingin ruangan yang disetting suhunya 24 derajat celcius. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju jendela besar ruangannya. Dilihat pemandangan luar taman bunga yang bertepatan di belakang mansion mewah yang saat ini ditinggalinya bersama seseorang. Sudah hampir setahun lebih ia hidup disini setelah pernikahannya bersama seorang anak pengusaha dari perusahaan Akashi. Setelah mengenal marga itu, pastilah yang dimaksud adalah Akashi Seijuuro. Pemuda kaya dan absolut itu adalah pasangan hidup Yuna sekarang.

Berawal dari ketika ia masih di bangku sekolah menengah ke atas, Yuna bertemu dengannya. Melihat sebuah pameran yang memajang lukisannya dan mendapat penghargaan. Lalu, pengalaman dibully oleh para fansnya hingga akhirnya kekasihnya menyelamatkannya. Semua dilalui dengan indah meski pahit harus ia telan. Ketika kelulusan Akashi melamarnya dan bertunangan dengannya hari itu juga. Setelahnya mereka menjalani pendidikan universitas selama lima hingga tujuh tahun lamanya. Meski harus bertaruh waktu dan jarak yang jauh, Akashi mampu mengatur semua urusannya antara harus mengerjaan tugasnya dan menelpon Yuna selama dua kali seminggu.

Berat memang yang harus ditanggung keduanya. Namun, kata cinta itu selalu dilantunkan dan membuat Yuna cukup bersemangat meski harus meninggalkan rona merah di wajahnya. Akashi tak peduli, yang penting ia akan bersama gadisnya pada bulan Juli dimana Yuna lulus kuliah dan Akashi menjemputnya, saat itu juga mereka langsung lari menuju gereja terdekat dan mengucapkan ikrar suci pernikahan keduanya. Air mata tak terbendung dan Yuna langsung terisak di depan Akashi ketika cincin pernikahan sudah tersemat di jari manis kirinya. Tergesa-gesa dan agak tidak jelas kedengarannya, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Dan sampailah disini di kediaman Akashi yang tenang.

Belakang rumah yang bertepatan dengan tempat Yuna berada sekarang sedang mekar bunga-bunga musim hujan di bulan Juli. Yuna mengadah ke langit malam yang sudah begitu gelap melelapkan para manusia yang tidur di atas ranjang mereka. Sedangkan ia sendiri masih berkutat pada laptop yang berderet kata-kata puitis dalam naskahnya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, ia menoleh ke arah jam dinding kayu yang bergaya klasik berbahankan kayu cemara. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam sebelas malam dan Akashi masih belum pulang sampai sekarang. Ia meraih ponselnya yang berwarna merah dan melihat pesan terakhir yang masuk di dalam kotak masuknya.

From: Sei

Subject: telat

Maaf, aku akan lembur hari ini. Jadi mungkin aku akan pulang telat. Jaga rumah ya sayang. Aku mencintaimu

"Lembur lagi huh? Apa badannya tidak remuk selama hampir 24 jam penuh?"desahnya sedkit kecewa.

Ia kembali pada sebuah foto yang berframe cokelat dimana ia dan Akashi berfoto bersama ketika pernikahan mereka yang dimana ia dan Akashi baru memakai pakaian pengantin. Karena yang pertama mereka baru mengucapkan ikrar suci dan yang kedua mereka baru mengundang kerabat dan keluarga besar yang lain ke acara pernikahan mereka.

Terbesit di ingatan Yuna waktu itu ia juga pernah digendong _bridal style _oleh Akashi di depan semuanya. Tentunya membuat Yuna malu bukan main hingga ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bahu kekar suaminya.

Seketika itu juga Yuna merona wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka di ruangannya. Dan, oh ternyata yang dibicarakan muncul sekarang.

"Aku pulang,"

"Selamat datang, Sei,"jawab Yuna tersenyum simpul.

Akashi dengan wajah yang agak berantakan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju dirinya dan memeluk erat Yuna. "Maafkan aku, aku jadi sering meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah,"bisiknya dengan suara lirih karena kelelahan.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti kok,"sahut Yuna sambi membalas pelukan suaminya itu.

Akashi mengecup keningnya lembut dan mengusap-usap kepalanya gemas. Lalu ia melirik ke arah laptopnya yang masih menyala di meja kerja. "Kamu juga masih bangun karena laptop itu?"tanya Akashi.

Yuna mengernyit, "Pertanyaan apa itu? Aku sedang mengerjakan naskah novelku untuk bulan depan. Dan deadlinenya itu Sabtu depan. Wajar kan kalau aku lembur?"balas Yuna.

"Tapi rasanya tak sebanding dengan pekerjaanmu yang hanya mengerik di laptop saja. Kan bisa saja kamu santai seharian di rumah,"ujar Akashi.

"Hhh...Sei, aku bosan kalau hanya bersantai tanpa melakukan apapun. Lagipula aku tak mau ideku menguap dikala aku sedang bersantai. Ibaratnya kalau sedang masuk 'zone' maka kamu akan melupakan segalanya dan fokus dengan apa yang ada di depanmu,"tutur Yuna panjang lebar.

"Bisa saja kamu. Kamu kan bukan pemain basket sepertiku dulu tahu,"

"Yee! Pikirmu yang bisa masuk 'zone' cuma kamu kah? Aku pun juga bisa,"cibirnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya manja.

Akashi terkekeh pelan dan mencubit pipinya gemas. "Kamu ini ada-ada saja,"ucapnya masih terkekeh.

"Hum! Peduli kah? Nah, daripada lama-lama lebih baik mandilah dulu, lalu tidur. Besok masih ada kerjaan bukan?"ujar Yuna sambil melepas dasi Akashi dari lehernya.

"Tidak juga, besok kan libur nasional,"

"Hah?"

"Besok hari Minggu, Yun. Ingat tanggal tidak sih?"

Yuna memberi tatapan bingung, lalu ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya yang terdapat kalender di sana. Setelahnya ia pun menepuk jidatnya, "Astaga! Bagaimana aku bisa lpa kalau besok itu Minggu?!"

"Keseringan masuk 'zone' sih, makanya lupa hari. Itulah Yuna,"ejek Akashi sambil melenggang menuju kamar mandi.

"Seeeiii!"gerutu Yuna kesal.

Sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya bisa tertawa sambil mandi. Dasar tukang kompor Akashi Seijuuro.

.

.

.

"mmmh...Sei...ah...mm..."

Suara desahan lembut Yuna melantun di telinga Akashi kala ia berciuman panas dengannya. Entah sejak kapan pakaiannya sudah dilucuti oleh suaminya sejak ia selesai mandi. Bergelut di balik selimut merah marun dengan tubuh sang lelaki menindihnya untuk tidak membiarkannya lari kemana pun.

Akashi melepaskan ciuman bibirnya dan membiarkan Yuna bernafas, sedangkan dirinya turun mencium dagu dan perpotongan lehernya. Harum tubuh Yuna yang seperti susu dan stroberi membuatnya mabuk dan terus menyesap rasa kulit kekasihnya itu. Berulang-ulang naik dan turun di leher dan bahunya. Ya, bagian ini adalah bagian yang paling ia sukai karena ia bisa meninggalkan tanda cintanya dengan jelas di sana. Dan juga bisa mendengar suara desahan wanitanya yang merdu dan memabukkan nafsu dan pikirannya.

"Sei...hhh...geli..."

"Hm? Baru segini sudah terangsang? Ada apa denganmu, Yuna?"godanya.

"Ti-tidak tahu...rasanya kita juga baru melakukannya beberapa minggu yang lalu,"ujarnya.

"Sebenarnya bukan 'beberapa minggu' lagi,"balas Akashi lalu menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar.

"Maksud?"

"Kita terakhir melakukannya bulan lalu malah,"ucapnya dengan nada datar. Dan itu cukup menyadarkan Yuna.

"Oh...iya...aku baru ingat. Maaf..."

"Lagipula aku ingin tahu selama aku tidak ada apa kamu sering menyentuh dirimu?"tanya Akashi seduktif.

"H-hah?! Apa maksudmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba-?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa benar kau kesepian karena tidak kusentuh. Karena melihat reaksimu yang sensitif ini rasanya kau tidak pernah melakukan masturbasi,"

"Ja-jangan mengatakannya terlalu jelas, Sei!"ucapnya dengan wajah merona merah.

Akashi kembali terkekeh dan meletakkan kepalanya diantara payudara Yuna. Yuna refleks mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Akashi seperti sedang menidurkan anaknya di dadanya. Dan jangan lupakan rona merah yang masih bertengker di wajahnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kamu selalu melakukan masturbasi sambil memikirkanku atau bahkan membeli sex toys untuk kamu jadikan penghiburmu?"tanya Akashi lagi. Kali ini sambil mengelus payudara kanan Yuna yang halus.

Yuna bergidik sambil mencoba untuk tidak mendesah ketika ia sedang disentuh seperti itu. "A-aku tidak pernah menyentuh diriku maupun membeli barang seperti yang Sei bilang tadi. Aku tidak mengerti cara masturbasi yang benar,"ujar Yuna sambil menahan sensai sentuhan yang diberikan Akashi dipayudaranya maupun putingnya yang kini sudah mengeras.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau aku lanjutkan aktifitasku tadi dan kita buktikan kejujuranmu?"godanya sambil menyeringai.

"Eh? Ah! Sei! Apa yang-"

Akashi meremas payudaranya dan menghisap putingnya dengan gemas. Sedangkan tangan kanannya yang bebas menuju kewanitaan istrinya. Yuna refleks langsung melipat kaki kanannya ke atas dan memberikan akses bagi Akashi untuk memasukkan jarinya ke dalam liang Yuna.

"Ahh...Sei...ah...jangan...nggh...menyentuhnya...bersamaan...ah! Ahh!"desah Yuna makin keras.

Tak dipedulikan penolakan dari Yuna karena meski ia menolak, tapi tubuhnya lebih jujur terhadap dirinya. Maka dari itu ia tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Terasa olehnya jari-jarinya dihimpit oleh liang yang sudah pernah ia masuki beberapa kali tersebut. Ia gerakkan jari-jarinya seperti menggunting dan masuk menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Semakin Yuna mendesah semakin cepat gerakan tangannya di dalam liangnya.

"Ah, ah,ah! Sei! Aku...aku...ah!"

"Keluarlah, sayang."

"Aaaaahhh!"

Tubuh Yuna menggelinjang hebat setelah mendapatnya klimaks pertamanya. Cairan bening dan lengket keluar bersamaan dengan jari-jari Akashi. Dijilatnya jari-jari itu dan menyeringai puas.

"Kau manis sekali, sayang. Tapi permainan belum berakhir,"seringainya.

Ia menarik kasar kaki Yuna untuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Dan dengan cepat ia masukkan kejantanannya ke dalam liang Yuna hingga jauh ke dalam.

"Ahhh! Se-Sei! Ah!"jerit Yuna.

Ia meremas bantal di belakangnya sambil menahan guncangan hebat dari Akashi yang mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya ke dalam liangnya. Akashi mendesis kenikmatan ketika miliknya dijepit oleh liang milik Yuna. Liang tersebut terasa masih sempit meski ia sudah melakukannya bulan lalu. Ia terus menggenjot ke dalam dan ke luar tubuh Yuna.

"Ahh...mm...Sei...nggh!"

"Bertahanlah, Yuna. Kau masih harus melakukan hal lain loh,"

"Tapi...aku...khhh...ah!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau berhenti sebelum aku klimaks, sayang"

Akashi kembali menarik Yuna ke dalam pelukannya, lalu memposisikan agar ia bisa duduk dan menahan kedua tangan Yuna dibelakang punggungnya.

"Tunggu! Apa yang-"

"Teruskan, sayang. Kau yang bergerak,"perintah Akashi.

Mau tidak mau Yuna harus bergerak naik dan turun di atas Akashi, namun ia masih mendapat bantuan Akashi dengan sebelah tangannya menahan pinggulnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat merasakan sensasi seks yang luar biasa. Ia memang pernah melakukan posisi 'woman on top' seperti ini, namun karena frekuensi seks mereka cukup jarang membuat Yuna sedikit kewalahan karenanya. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya yang juga bergesekan dengan tubuh telanjang Akashi, ditambah lagi ia juga harus membuang rasa malunya untuk terus bergerak seperti ini.

"Haahh...haaa...ah! Aaah! Sei! Sei!"

"Keluar...bersa...ma..."

"AH!"

Keduanya menggelinjang hebat. Akashi mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam rahim Yuna dan Yuna kembali mengeluarkan cairan pasca klimaks yang meleleh membasahi kejantanan Akashi. Akashi kembali memeluknya dan kali ini ia juga membaringkan Yuna sekaligus mengeluarkan dirinya dari liang istrinya. Keduanya terengah-engah kehabisan tenaga, namun sisa-sisa klimaks masih terasa nikmat di bawah tubuh mereka.

Akashi menarik selimut merah marun yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Ia jadikan lengan kanannya jadi bantal untuk kepala Yuna yang sudah tak sadarkan diri lagi.

'Ah, memang. Yuna tidak tahan bila lawan mainnya itu aku,'batinnya sambil tersenyum puas menatap wajah polos Yuna yang sudah tertidur pulas.

'Kuharap kali ini aku berhasil membuat anak untuknya,'

Ia mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Yuna dan akhirnya ikut terbuai dalam mimpi indah.

**To be continued**

**A/n: bagaimana? Kurang greget yah? Yahh, aku nulis sekitaran kegiatan malam masing-masing karakter aja sih sebenarnya bagi mereka yang kurang asupan. Heheheh XD. Selanjutnya aku bakal masukin Kagami dan Sarah untuk chapter selanjutnya. Jadi, jangan sampai bosen ya! **


	3. Chapter 3 KiseKina

**Hai haiii, lama ngga ketemu dengan Kisa. Ada yang kangen? /krik kri/**

**Oh ga ada ya TwT**

**Akhir-akhir ini Kisa lagi sibuk karena Kisa udah tahun terakhir di SMA /hiksu/ dan banyak banget tugas yang numpuk. Namun, berkat Yuzu yang sering ngajak fangirling dengan otepe baru, aku jadi semangat nulis lagi.**

**Masih di How to Respect Your Shy Wife, kali ini Kisa bakal nulis pairing baru yang pake OCnya Yuzu. Ini diaaaaaa**

**Kise X Kinako**

**Ayeeeey!**

**Mari fangirlingan bersama saudara-saudaraaaa!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**Discalimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim salju...

Terlihat butiran-butiran putih dan dingin itu jatuh dari langit dengan rapuh. Ditemani teh hangat dan _kotatsu_, aku mendekam di ruang keluarga yang sederhana ini. Suara tik-tok jam dinding sederhana berusaha mengusir suasana sepi yang menyelimuti. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam tujuh malam dan orang yang kutunggu masih belum pulang. Aku menoleh pada televisi yang menyala dengan suara yang sengaja kupelankan, memberitakan tentang cuaca pada hari ini akan terjadi hujan salju yang cukup lebat pada malam hari. Bisa terlihat dari tayangan tersebut di kota besar sekarang tengah tertutupi salju setebal kira-kira sepuluh senti.

Sesekali aku menggosok-gosokkan kedua tanganku untuk menghangatkan diri. Sungguh dingin hari ini. Padahal aku sudah menaikkan suhu pemanas ruangan hingga tiga puluh delapan derajat sekian celsius. Dan sampai saat ini dia belum pulang. Apa selama itu dia menghadapi pelajaran dari _haha-ue_?

Tok tok!

Ah, ada yang datang. Aku bergegas menuju ruang teras dan membukakan pintu. Dan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang besar langsung menabrakku dan-

"Tadaima! Kinakocchiiiiiii!"

-memelukku hingga aku nyaris kehabisan nafas.

"Ryouta, se...saaak..."rintihku.

Sesuatu yang besar itu akhirnya melepaskanku dari pelukan mautnya. Ia menutup pintu geser ruang teras dan melepas jaket tebal sekaligus jubahnya. Terlihat surai kuning keemasannya tergerai panjang dan ia merapikannya dengan tangannya. Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkannya ya? Dia Kise Ryouta, suamiku dan sekarang dia menjadi salah satu anggota _Shichi Sei_ dalam keluarga algojo sepertiku. Setelah rentetan tragedi yang menimpaku di masa lalu, dia langsung melamarku di hadapan _haha-ue_. Padahal aku sendiri menolak jika harus melibatkannya, namun dia juga lah yang membuatku bisa tegar hingga sekarang.

"Kinakocchi, maaf lama. Latihan dari _haha-ue _benar-benar berat dan melelahkan. Dan parahnya aku bertarung dengannya pas beliau sedang mabuk sake,"cengirnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hhh...ibu memang selalu begitu. Untungnya kamu belum dicincang sungguhan olehnya,"ucapku ketus.

"Jahaat~"

Aku menggantungkan jubah hitamnya di gantungan tempat aku berdiri, sedangkan Ryouta pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Aku menatapnya dari jauh, rambutnya tambah panjang seperti _shinsengumi_ zaman dulu. Padahal sewaktu SMA rambutnya masih pendek. Tapi, wajah tampannya jadi semakin tampan ketika ia dewasa. Masih suka cengar-cengir seperti waktu ia muda dulu, namun disaat tertentu ia jadi serius. Terbukti ketika ia sungguh-sungguh melamarku dan mengikuti instruksi _haha-ue _agar belajar berpedang padanya. Bahkan sekarang ia jadi yang terbaik diantara keluarga yang lain dalam berpedang, mungkin ini karena kemampuan _perfect copy _miliknya yang kuat hingga bisa langsung sekuat sekarang.

Aku beranjak menuju ruang keluarga dimana aku menonton televisi tadi. Aku mematikan televisi dan berjalan menuju kamar kami berdua. Aku mengganti baju rumahku dengan kimono putih sebagai baju tidurku. Malam ini aku sudah janji dengannya. Janji itu...rahasia,

.

.

.

.

.

"Fuaaah! Segarnya" desahku lega.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan bertelanjang dada, tak lupa rambut panjangku yang kuurai dan kusampirkan di pundak kiriku. Huh? Kenapa sepi sekali? Dimana Kinakocchi?

"Kinakocchi! Kau di kamar kah, sayang?"seruku.

"Yaa!"sahutnya samar-samar dari dalam kamar kami berdua.

Syukurlah, aku langsung menjemur handukku di tali jemuran dekat kamar mandi. Segera aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan mendapati Kinakocchi sedang membaca buku di kursi dekat ranjang. Ia mengenakan kimono tidur warna putih dan terlihat kaki putih jenjangnya dipangku diatas pahanya yang lain. Astaga, kenapa aku jadi _horny _hanya dengan melihat kaki putih kurus miliknya?

"Oh, sudah selesai mandi rupanya. Kupikir ada ritual apa hingga mandinya lama sekali,"ujarnya datar.

"Ehehehe...keramas membuatku lama di kamar mandi, hehehe"

"memangnya kamu itu artis? Pake lama mandinya?"

"Kan dulu aku model, ssu~"cengirku sambil bikin tanda peace dan pose seimut mungkin.

"Pose imutmu gagal tahu,"kekeh Kinakocchi tersenyum mengejek.

"Jahatnya ssu~"

Kokoro ini kratak tau sayang. Kratak karena merasa gagal. Uhiks!

"Jangan mewek. Pakai baju tidurmu sana,"ucapnya.

Aku hanya menuruti dan memakai kimono tidurku yang sama seperti milik Kinakocchi. Sedangkan celana panjangku kulepas dan menyisakan boxer hitamku. Selesai ganti baju, aku beranjak menuju kasur kami. Kinakocchi menutup buku yang ia baca dan menaruhnya di meja lampu dan naik ke atas kasur kami berdua. Ah, entah kenapa aku merasa dia cantik sekali hari ini. Apa dia berdandan?

"Kinakocchi,"panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Kamu tadi dandan?"

"Tidak juga, kenapa bertanya begitu?"balasnya bingung.

"Habis...Kinakocchi terlihat cantik sekali hari ini, hehe~"cengirku sambil menopang kepalaku dengan tangan kiriku.

Duk!

"Sakiiit! Kenapa menjitakku, ssu?"ringisku.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Eeeh?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja Kinakocchi tidur membelakangiku. Huwaa, Kinakocchi marah?

"Iya, iya, jangan marah dong, sayang. Kinakocchi, jangan marah, ssu!"rajukku sambil mengguncang-guncang pelan tubuhnya.

"Berisik, Ryouta!"

"Jangan-jangan yang kukatakan itu benar ya?"tanyaku.

Namun hanya dijawab dengan diam. Hmmm, jadi begitu. Aku tersenyum nista sambil menempelkan tubuhku dengan punggung kecilnya. Kupeluk dia dari belakang tanpa bisa ia lepas dariku.

"Ne, Kinakocchi,"panggilku di samping telinganya.

"H-huh?"

Tubuhnya tegang. Benar-benar minta diraep anak ini.

"Rambutmu hari ini halus sekali dan wangi..."bisikku sambil menghirup aroma manis dari rambut hitamnya yang lembut. Wangi apa ini? Vanilla campur sakura?

"I-itu..."

"Itu?"ulangku.

Tanganku mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya dan meremas payudara kecilnya yang membuatku gemas. Desahan pun meluncur begitu saja. Dia terangsang rupanya.

"A-ah...Ryouta..."

"Aku tahu kau menginginkannya, Kinako,"bisikku seduktif.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dibalikkan oleh Kise dan ia langsung melumat bibirku tanpa ampun. Lembut dan seduktif, basah dan dalam. Ia terus menjilat bibirku dan meminta izinku untuk membuka mulutku.

"Tunggu, Ryouta. Biarkan tanganku diatas, biar bisa leluasa. Kalau begini aku merasa sesak,"pintaku.

"Baiklah,"sahutnya.

Posisi Ryouta jadi di atasku dan ia membiarkan tanganku berada di atas pundaknya. Kami kembali berciuman dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Selama beberapa menit lidah kami bergulat dalam ciuman basah nan sensual. Semakin intens ciuman semakin aku menarik kimono tidur miliknya dan rangkulan di pinggangku makin erat. Bisa kurasakan ereksinya makin keras bergesekan dengan kemaluanku. Kepalaku makin pusing dan tak bisa berpikir jernih. Tautan bibir kami terlepas setelah merasa kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

"Ryouta...hhh.."

Kedua tangannya lepas dari pinggangku dan beralih ke payudaraku. Tangannya meremas pelan kedua payudaraku dan membuatku melenguh keenakan.

"Ryou...ahh...Ryouta..."

"Enak?'

"Ahh...mm.."

Setelahnya ia membuka kimono tidurku dan memperlihatkan kedua payudaraku yang naik-turun. Sambil kembali meremas kedua payudaraku, ia mencium telingaku, menjilat leherku sekaligus meninggalkan kissmark disana. Ia menghisap leherku seperti vampir, antara dicium dan digigit, begitu dalam dan sensual. Aku jadi tak tahan dan makin terangsang dengan perlakuannya. Kepalanya turun ke tulang belikat, lalu menuju dadaku dan mencium sedalam mungkin disana.

"Ah, Ah! Ryouta! Aaah!"

Seperti terhipnotis, Ryouta tak menghiraukanku dan tetap mencium kedua payudaraku bergantian. Lidahnya bermain di puting payudaraku dan sekekali menghisapnya seperti bayi. Tangannya yang lain memainkan putingku dengan memutar dan menjepitnya. Tanganku meremas surai kuningnya agar merangsangku lebih dalam lagi.

Sepertinya aku mulai basah. Sedangkan Ryouta terus melancarkan aksinya dengan mencium perut rataku dan meninggalkan sejumlah tanda kepemilikan darinya.

"Ryouta..." 

"Kau mulai basah, Kinakocchi,"ujarnya dengan suara parau nan seksi.

Ujung jarinya membelai daerahku dan sesekali menekan klitorisku. Tubuhku terkejut ketika sentuhan itu menyengat bagaikan listrik. Aku berusaha untuk bangkit dan Ryouta membantuku untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Aku juga membuka kimono tidurnya dan memperlihatkan dadanya bidang dan perutnya yang berotot akibat latihan yang ia jalani.

"Ryouta, perisapkan aku,"bisikku di telinganya.

Aku mencium lehernya dan turun ke dadanya. Tak lupa menghisap kedua putingnya seperti yang ia lakukan padaku tadi. Saat satu jarinya masuk ke dalamku-

"Nggh!"

-aku langsung terlonjak.

Jarinya keluar-masuk di dalamku dan membuatku terus mendesah sambil memeluk Ryouta.

"Ah, ah! Ahh! Ryoutahh!"desahku.

"Hh...Kina...ko..."

Ia menarikku dan mengajak kembali berciuman. Jarinya bertambah satu lagi dan membuat tubuhku membusur penuh nikmat. Ia kembali membaringkaku tanpa melepas pelukan dan tangannya dari daerah intimku. Tangannya terus bergerilya untuk mempersiapkanku. Semakin aku mendesah semakin cepat gerakannya.

"Ah! Ah! Ryouta! Aku akan...ngggh!"

Akhirnya aku pun klimaks di tangannya. Ia melepas tangannya dariku dan menjilat cairanku dengan sensual.

"Ja-jangan...kotor,"

"Kalau itu kau tidak masalah, sayang,"ujarnya sambil tersenyum seduktif.

Ia bangkit dan melepas semua kain yang melekat ditubuhnya termasuk celana ketat yang sedaritadi menyiksa ereksinya untuk segera dibebaskan. Dan...astaga, dia sudah membesar!

Aku tidak yakin kalau akan masuk ke dalamku.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau membesar, Ryouta. Dan itu menakutkan,"ucapku sambil menutup wajahku dengan sebelah tanganku.

"Jahatnyaa~"sahutnya masih sempat merajuk.

Aku menatap horror kejantanannya yang...oh, sungguh perkasa. Dan sekarang saatnya ia menggagahiku malam ini.

"Tenanglah, aku akan pelan. Jadi kau rileks ya, sayang,"ucapnya lembut. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Ia melebarkan kakiku dan mengarahkan kejantanannya ke daerahku. Ia masukkan kejantanannya dan membuatku melenguh panjang.

"Oh...aahh...ah..."

Sedikit demi sedikit kejantanannya memasukiku dengan mudah hingga akhirnya seluruh miliknya sudah tertanam di dalamku dan membuat perutku terasa penuh.

"Ryouta..."

"Kinakocchi, kita jadi satu, ssu...ah, nikmatnya..."

Ia mulai menggerakkan miliknya maju-mundur perlahan sambil merasakan sensasi terjepit oleh dinding vaginaku. Oh, tidak, aku jadi tak tahan dengan gerakannya dan membuatku meracau tak jelas.

"Ahh...Ryouta...Ryouta...ahh..."

"Kinako...Kinako...hhmm...ahh,"

Kami mendesah dalam kenikmatan seks yang memuncak. Makin lama gerakan Ryouta makin cepat dan kedua kakiku jadi menjepit pinggangnya agar terus bergerak makin cepat. Sambil terus bergerak ia menciumku sekilas, lalu turun mencium payudaraku dan menghisap putingku bergantian.

Sialan! Ini enak sekali!

"Ryouta! Ryouta! Aku hampir...aaahh...aku akan...runtuh..."

"Bersama-sama...ukhh...haaa..."

"Ryouta aku..."

Saat klimaks tiba-

"Aaah!"

-kami pun mendesah panjang.

Ryouta langsung ambruk dan memelukku. Sedangkan aku mengalungkan kedua lenganku di lehernya dan memeluk kepala Ryouta. Dinding vaginaku berkedut menyisakan sisa-sia klimaks terakhir. Dapat kurasakan ada cairan hangat memenuhi rahim dan membuat penuh perutku. Tapi, Ryouta masih mengeras. Sialannya disitu.

"Maaf, Kinakocchi, sekali lagi,"

"Huh?'

Tiba-tiba ia bangkit dan mengangkat sebelah kakiku. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh kejantanannya, lalu memasukkannya lagi dalam satu hentakan cepat.

"Ah!"

Ia menahan kaki kananku agar tetap dipundaknya dan melakukan gerakan maju-mundur di posisi _scissor _seperti ini. Alhasil aku kembali terangsang karenanya. Padahal kami baru saja mendapat klimaks beberapa detik yang lalu, tapi Ryouta langsung beraksi lagi. Aku harus menyeimbangkan posisiku dengan menopang tubuhku dengan lengan kiriku.

Hentakan demi hentakan begitu keras hingga aku tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Kejantanannya masuk ke dalam diriku begtu dalam dan penuh. Aku pun jadi ketagihan karenanya.

"Ryouta! Ah! Ryouta! Lagi...ah! Lebih...keras! Aaah!"racauku.

"Kinako...cchi..."

Gerakannya makin brutal dan membuatku nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Hingga akhirnya kami kembali klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya -untukku yang ketiga-. Ia kembali menembakkan spermanya di dalamku hingga perutku benar-benar penuh. Kami pun lemas dan dengan sedikit sisa tenaga ia mencabut kejantanannya dariku.

"Unggh..."lenguhku merasa kosong.

Aku yakin cairan sperma miliknya sampai keluar dari dalam liangku. Ia menarikku dalam pelukannya dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalku. Ia tarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh telanjang kami.

"Ahh...enaknya. Terima kasih, Kinakocchi. Maaf,"

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan langsung masuk ke dalam alam mimpi.

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
